


reassurance

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, harry styles blurb, harry styles drabble, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Your first time with Harry makes you a bit nervous.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You, harry styles x original female character(s), harry styles x reader - Relationship, harry styles x you - Relationship
Kudos: 73





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Peeking at you over the top of his cards, Harry wiggled his eyebrows, drawing a deep blush to the surface of your cheeks. 

“We could make this interesting, you know,” he said softly, placing down a red four. 

“In what way?” You asked innocently, changing the color to green. He cussed. 

“Strip Uno?” 

Your heart sputtered in your chest. The alcohol was making him braver than usual, for you weren’t sure that he would ask such a thing without a few shots in his belly. 

“You’re on,” you replied defiantly, wanting to keep up, daring yourself to take it further with him. 

It had been almost four months since you had gone on your first date, and you had professed your love for him a few weeks ago. He had said it back happily, kissing you with a deep hunger and holding you differently than he had before. Everything was perfect, but… 

You hadn’t made love with him yet. Nothing more than a ravaging makeout session that left you in your bra. You often wondered if it bothered him, the lack of physical intimacy. But he wasn’t pushy, he was safe, and he never seemed displeased with what little you did do. So maybe this is it, you thought, watching him carefully while he drew a few cards. Maybe I can do this.

It was all there, every feeling, every urge, every desire. But you were insecure, unsure of your body, not wanting him to see it and judge you for the parts that were imperfect. Knowing in your heart that he would love you no matter what, it was your mind, your cruel and unrelenting mind that told you over and over again that you weren’t good enough, not skinny enough, not pretty enough. Not enough. 

“Baby?” He asked.

“Yes, Harry?” 

“You look lost in your head, luv.” 

“I am.” 

“Let me in?” He scooted closer, and you scoffed. 

“You’re just trying to see my cards!” 

He laughed, a long and light sound. “Maybe I am.” 

You turned to face him, holding your cards up and shaking your head. “Nice try.” 

“I’m being serious, lovebug,” he said suddenly, pushing your hair behind your ear. “What’s on your mind?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Oh?” 

“Trust me?” 

He took your hand, kissing your knuckles. “WIth my life.” 

A squeeze to your heart, your lungs felt heavy with adoration. Butterflies collided in your tummy, colorful wings beating against one another. “I love you, Harry.” 

“I love you.” 

“So how does this work, then?”

:”When you lose a round, you take something off,” he replied, running his hand through his hair. Your eyes dropped to the tattooed bit of skin peeking through the button down he was wearing. “Sound alright?” 

“Yes.” 

Winning the first round easily and quickly, you smiled broadly as he stripped off the shirt, throwing it aside. Taking a moment to stare, you leaned closer and traced your fingers slowly along his chest, enjoying the noises escaping his throat in response. 

“I love when you touch me like this,” he breathed, running his hand through your hair. “Please don’t stop…” 

“We have a game to play, baby.” 

“We can play later.” 

“Don’t you want to see me naked?” 

Harry’s eyes popped open instantly, wide and dark with lust. “Excuse me?” 

“Don’t you want to see me naked?” You repeated, challenging him with your eyes. 

“You expect to lose that badly?” 

“It’s a possibility.” 

“Let’s do it,” he said eagerly, dealing again. You giggled, kissing his cheeks. 

Losing the next round, he cursed loudly and took a sock off, placing it next to him and sighing. Again, the other sock, he was beginning to get frustrated when he finally won the fourth game. You were only wearing one of his shirts, a bra, leggings, and panties. Four items, four losses. 

Removing his shirt, you tossed it aside, watching him drink in your upper body with hunger. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed, his finger tracing your bottom lip. 

“Your turn to deal, sweet love,” you said softly, kissing his fingertip. 

LOsing again, you began to shake, doubt creeping in like the memories of a nightmare. Swallowing hard, knowing he had seen no more of you than what was currently visible, you slipped out of your leggings, standing up and kicking them aside. Harry looked up at you with loving eyes, biting down on his lip and exhaling slowly. Reaching for you, he pressed delicate and slow kisses to your knees, up your thighs, his ringed fingers tracing up the back of your legs. You let your head fall back and closed your eyes, trying desperately to focus on the feeling of his touch and not the exposed parts of your body. 

“Are you alright?” He wanted to know, his lips against your stomach now. 

“I don’t know.” 

Pulling back and gently helping you to sit down, he slid close to you and put his cards down, brushing your hair from your shoulder and placing a kiss there. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I’m terrified of you seeing me naked. You know how I feel about my body.” 

He nodded slowly, understanding. “Can I do anything to make it easier? We don’t have to-”

“No, I want to,” you insisted, placing a finger on his chin and turning his face to kiss him. “I want you to see me.” 

“Really?” His breathing was becoming uneven and heavy. 

“Should we keep playing?” You asked against his lips. 

“Yes,” he whispered, pulling back after a moment to wink at you. 

Losing the next round, he stripped his pants off, the both of you now only in your underwear. Your eyes bounced around the beautiful art that covered his body, landing eventually on the substantial bulge in his briefs. 

“Did I…?” You gestured to it, unwilling to believe that it was you that had turned him on so much. 

“Yes,” he nodded, pulling you closer and kissing you again. You kissed him back openly and eagerly, the remaining fears beginning to ebb within you. Harder, more intense, tongue and teeth, suddenly the cards were splayed across the floor and you were in his lap.

“Harry,” You gasped. “I want you.” 

“Fuck,” he breathed, kissing down the side of your neck. “Right here? On the floor?” 

“Yes, I can’t wait,” you begged, your heart stopping when he rolled over and tugged your panties down. 

Naked and bare before him, you gazed up at him as his eyes devoured you, bouncing around your form hungrily. Both hands found your stomach and moved slowly up to your chest where they rested for a moment, a gentle squeeze, his lips found your lower tummy and traced a small circle around your belly button. 

“You’re perfect,” he said against your skin, his hands finding your hips as he moved down and settled between your legs. “Every inch of you is fucking gorgeous, my girl...” 

“Harry,” you moaned, letting your head fall back as he pressed wet kisses to the inside of your thighs, gentle nibbles to your skin, a love bite that left a mark. 

“Mmmm?” 

“Please…” 

Leaning down, he placed a gentle, soft kiss to your clit, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud and sucking on it gently. Your hips bucked into the air, and his arm moved up to your stomach to push you back down, holding you in place to intensify every sensation. Groaning his name, you wrapped your legs around him as he began to slowly and intimately eat you out, his tongue dancing against your wetness. Breathless bursts of air through your lips, your hand found his hair and tugged on it to pull him closer as he continued his assault, dipping his tongue briefly inside of you and drawing a small shriek of pleasure from your throat. 

“Fuck!” 

“That feel good, baby girl?” 

“Harry, I want you, please baby…” 

Sitting up suddenly, all too willing to please and eager to fulfill his own desires, Harry tugged his briefs down, freeing his erection. It sprung up against his stomach, and you sat up, gripping it at the base and sliding your open palm up its length. Though this was new to you, a strange confidence had taken hold, perhaps a knowledge that he loved you no matter what you did, even if you did something wrong.   
“Oh God,” he moaned, pushing you gently onto your back. “Please tell me you have a condom somewhere.” 

“I take birth control, remember baby?” 

His eyes widened considerably, and he smiled, biting down on his lip and lowering over you slowly. “Even better,” he said against your lips, kissing you again, passion and heat pressing you down into the floor. 

“Please…” you begged, tangling your fingers into his hair. 

Lifting his waist a little and holding himself at the base, Harry took an audibly deep breath before slowly and gently slipping inside of you. Eyes nearly rolling back into his head, he hooked his arm around you tightly and buried his face in your neck, rolling his hips forward in a steady rhythm and making love to you deeply. You closed your eyes and arched your back into him, gasping his name loudly with each thrust and begging him for more, more, more. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he growled, speeding up, your hips beginning to slap together crudely. 

The alcohol was making your head buzz with even more desire, and you urged him on with your legs against his back, tugging on the curls at the base of his neck. He growled again, louder this time, and then he sat up, holding onto your hips with tight fingers as he bucked his hips forward into yours, the angle sending stars through your vision. 

“Fuck, Harry!” 

“Fucking hell,” he moaned, small sounds of pleasure dripping from his tongue. “I’m not going to last long, fuck, you feel so good.” 

Tightening around him, you took his hand and guided it slowly up your front to your neck, enjoying the expression on his face when he gave your windpipe a gentle squeeze. One, two, three more thrusts and he found his release with a loud and expressive grunt, his eyes squeezing shut as he emptied his love into you. Warmth spilled down your thighs as he thrusted through it, and suddenly his hand was on your clit, rubbing it furiously and creating the most intense and immaculate friction. Gasping loudly and coming almost immediately, you cried out his name and tugged on your own hair, the both of your drowning in the other’s pleasure as he continued to rock his hips down through it.


End file.
